The School Games
My first story :) Hey guys! This is my first story, and I know that there is a lot- I MEAN ALOT- of mistakes (Don't judge me, I'm 12 :P) ANYWAYS, here it is If you could, please give me some feedback :) MUCH LUV ~KnightXAC3 The School Games Today is the day of the Bloodbath for the 47th School Hunger Games. Any two people can win from any district. The arena is a HUGE abandoned school. I'm in my prepping room when my stylist, Garrett, walks in the room and tells me, “If I could bet on ANYONE, I would bet on you! Good Luck!” I walk on to my plate, as the door shuts I look at Garrett and he nods. I am scared, but I feel Bloodthirsty. I’m ready for these games! My plate rises, I see Myles and Sean about 35 feet away from me. They smile and prepare to make a blitz for the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia is in a GIANT gym with shiny basketball goals and a stage. The weapons are on the stage, and the bags and clothes, etc are near the stage. “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3...2...1.” I hop off of my plate and charge towards a bag and the nearest weapon. Luckily, the weapon closest to me is a knife, with a pack of dried fruit right next to it. Next to Sean’s pack is a Spear and some canteens of water, and next to Myles is a Sword and some berries. We meet up with everything and we see the boy’s from 4 and 7 running towards us, both of them armed with swords. The boy from 7 also has a set of throwing knives and throws one at Sean. It stabs his shoulder. Sean CHARGES towards him and cut open his leg first, then grabs the knife that was thrown at him and throws it back, ripping his eyes out. Myles and I are fighting the boy from 4, when he suddenly just falls to the ground. We see the girl from 12 who is armed with a bow and arrows. She looks at us and then runs away. We have found a classroom near the Office, and decide to stay there for the night. Sean needs medicine, I need some water, and Myles is just fine. While Sean and Myles go to sleep I decide to take watch. I see the careers walking about seven meters away from us and I decide to leave them alone. As morning arrives, Myles asks what happened. “The boys from 3, 4, 7, 11, 9, and the girls from 3, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11.” Said Sean. “Maybe we should spot out the careers?” asks Myles. “Sure, but we need to ready ourselves.” says Sean. As we are searching for the careers, we see the girl from 12 again. She doesn't want to shoot us, she wants to be in out alliance. I ask her to turn around and drop her weapons, and she did. “I see she has some water, Where did you find it 12?” I says. “I found some near the cafeteria, come with me” I stare at Myles and Sean, and we decide to go with her. We were walking and Sean asks, “Where are the Careers?” “They are near the teachers lounge, where there is a freezer FULL of food and water!” says D12. “What is your name?” asks Myles. “Anna." she replies. We found the Careers and the boy from 11 has spotted us. Anna told us, “Be aware, Marcus, the leader, has a sword, a spear, and some throwing knives.” We hear foot steps and then suddenly the boy from 11 attempted to shoot Myles with a bow, but missed. Myles ducks in time for Anna to shoot him. The Careers are alarmed and see Anna run into the bathrooms with us. The boy from 5 sneaks up on Myles and tries to strike. Myles quickly darted around and slashed his stomach open. As he tries to flee, I Run up to him and slit his throat. Marcus watches me do this and for that, he threw a knife at me, and hit my shoulder. As the blood started to flow out of my body, I rip the knife out and throw it back at him. I hit him in the leg and Anna shoots him in the foot, while Myles and Sean grab the weapons and food. We run back to the classroom as Marcus tries to run after us, but falls to the ground, but he is not dead. On our way back to the office Anna somehow disappeared. We hear a cannon shot and we run back to the hallway. “ANNA! WHAT HAPPENED!” Shouts Myles, though she cannot speak because her wrists and throat are cut open. Myles grabbed her hand and held it until the Hovercraft came to get her. “I think I loved her?” says Myles. “No, your brain is just messing with you.” Says Sean. We walk back to the classroom and we hear a loud scream of help. We are guessing that Marcus finally bled out, but then we hear a loud scream. “HELP!” Suddenly an arrow went flying past my head when Sean is gone too. BOOM, another cannon was fired. So its just me, Myles, Marcus and the girl who killed Sean. I think Myles went insane from seeing his best friend GONE. “I am going to kill Marcus.” Screams Myles loudly. So as we walk down the hall, Marcus stabs Myles in the back. I take one of theboy from 5’s knives and throw it at Marcus, it hits his foot, and he is Yelling. Myles takes my knife and stabs him 3 time in the Arm, Chest, and the leg and was just about to stab his heart when an arrow flew past me, and hit marcus in the heart. I run towards the girl who killed Sean, and I stab her leg, and her arms when myles threw Sean’s spear into her heart and her cannon fires. Myles and I look at each other and we scream with tears of joy. “We did it!” whispers Myles. “Yep, we sure did!” The announcer comes on the intercom and says, "Congratulations to the victors of the 47th Annual School Games!" THE END